


Never Have I Ever

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Skye and FitzSimmons play Never Have I Ever. A certain statement makes Fitz leave and Skye wants to figure out why. (Bus-Kids in Season 1 - Written for the @aosficnet2 Palentine's Day challenge)
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Palentine's Day 2020





	Never Have I Ever

“Let’s play a drinking game,” Skye suggests. "Never Have I Ever."

Jemma’s eyes light up. Fitz groans quietly.

It’s a free Friday evening. Skye has been bored most of the day, not knowing what to do with herself. Until she found FitzSimmons and dragged them out of the lab into the common area so they could have some fun together. But so far, there hasn’t been a lot of fun. Well, at least not the kind of fun Skye expected. She knows a terrifying lot about bed bugs and how the insides of cats and dogs look like now, thanks to Simmons happily sharing her extensive knowledge, ignoring Fitz visibly paling while listening. 

Skye is happy she found a game now. Never Have I Ever is easy, and she can learn more about her new friends without coming over as nosy.

She finds some bottles of beer and something that looks like fruit liquor in the fridge. She hands FitzSimmons the beer and drops on the couch beside Simmons, while Fitz sits on the floor, his legs crossed. “Ready?” Skye asks excitedly.

Fitz warily smells at the contents of his bottle and Jemma scrunches her face up. “How does this game work again?” She asks.

Skye blinks. “You have never played Never Have I Ever?”

They both shake their head.

“Uh. Okay. You have to make a statement. Like … Never have I ever been in San Francisco. If you have been in San Francisco, you have to drink. Alright?”

“I see. Oh! I already know a good one,” Jemma says a second later, beaming. “Never have I ever forgot my washed clothes in the washing machine until the next day.” She side-eyes Fitz with a grin and doesn’t take a sip from her beer. Skye doesn’t drink either, finding the statement oddly specific.

Fitz makes a face. “This is unfair. You know way too much about me, Simmons,” he grumbles. But he takes a sip anyway and grimaces, staring at the bottle. “I wish I’d brought some proper beer instead of all these scarfs and gloves you made me bring,” he tells Simmons who sighs and rolls her eyes.

Skye chuckles. They are fun. “Your turn,” she tells Fitz.

Fitz frowns and thinks. He thinks for a very long time. Until Skye and Simmons move restlessly and Skye almost starts to drink out of boredom.

“Fitz, come on,” Simmons presses.

Fitz hums and his frown deepens. “A moment! Never have I ever … ever … uh … ha! Never have I ever dated a guy just because of his symmetrical face and biceps,” he says and glares at Simmons, who huffs and takes a sip. “Very funny, Fitz. Milton wasn’t such a horrible guy.”

“Sure,” Fitz murmurs.

“Jemma?” Skye asks.

Jemma thinks for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin. “Never have I ever cheated on a test,” she finally says, smirking.

FitzSimmons don’t drink. Skye pouts and quickly takes a sip of her liquor. “It was a really tough math test,” she murmurs.

They do a few more rounds. Soon, Jemma starts to blush, and Skye feels a little giddy. There's a lot of giggling. Mostly from the girls. Fitz grows quieter with the time.

It gets a bit difficult to find new statements. Skye needs a while, until she finds her next one. “Never have I ever got drunk,” she says with a grin. She takes a sip and Jemma does too. Fitz doesn’t. He looks down at his bottle, his brows furrowing.

“Really?” Skye asks him curiously. “Not even at a party?”

“I don’t like parties,” Fitz mumbles.

“Oh. Okay,” Skye says, swallowing. Suddenly, something feels off. Simmons watches Fitz with something like worry in her eyes.

There’s a moment of awkward silence. Suddenly, Fitz clears his throat and puts his half-emptied bottle on the table. “I’m … tired. I’ll go to bed. Have fun.” He gets up and leaves the room without another word.

Skye looks after him, frowning. “Uh. Okay,” she says slowly. “Did I say anything wrong?” A familiar feeling tugs at her. The feeling of being a complete failure at everything that has to do with friends.

Simmons clears her throat and puts her bottle on the table as well, stroking her hair back. “I think I know what this is about. But I’m not a fan of talking about someone when they’re not there. You should ask Fitz yourself,” she says carefully.

Skye nods. “Okay. Uh. I guess we go to bed now, too, right?” She asks uncertainly.

Simmons yawns and rubs her eyes. “Yes. It’s late indeed.” She smiles at Skye. Open and honest. It makes Skye feel better again. Especially, when Simmons says, “This was a nice evening. Thank you, Skye.”  
  


Still. The thoughts are racing in Skye’s head when she’s getting ready for bed. And just a moment before she lays down, she realizes she won’t get any sleep tonight, without clearing things up. So, she goes to Fitz’s bunk, wearing her pyjama and her favourite fuzzy gown.

She knocks at the door carefully, her heart pounding. “Fitz?” She holds her breath without really noticing it.

For a long moment, it’s silent on the other side and Skye almost moves away, disappointed and worried. But then, she hears a muffled _yes_. Skye exhales and opens the door.

Fitz is still sitting at his table, looking tired but attentive. The parts of a dismantled Dwarf lay in front of him. “Can I help you?”

“Uhm,” Skye nervously rubs her arm and smiles tentatively. “Well. I just wanted to ask if I said something wrong yesterday?

Fitz eyes widen slightly. “Oh. No. No, you didn’t. It’s not your … I’m sorry. I was just …,” he stops, worrying his lips with his teeth and clenching and unclenching his hands at his side. “You really did nothing wrong, don’t worry please,” he says quietly.

Skye nods but doesn’t feel completely convinced. “Okay.” She waits. Waits for more. More information. But he doesn’t say anything else and the silence slowly goes from friendly to uncomfortable. There’s something lingering in the room. And she isn’t exactly sure if she wants to uncover it. “Thank you. Goodnight, Fitz.” She reaches out for the door handle.

Suddenly, Fitz exhales shakily behind her. “My father is a drunk,” he blurts out.

Skye stops and turns her head to face Fitz. His eyes are wide and filled with a combination of surprise and desperation. His expression and his whole tense posture tell her enough to know there are layers of pain under the word _drunk_. Skye feels her heart getting heavy. She swallows. “I’m sorry,” she says softly, turning away from the door. “One of my foster “dads” was one too.”

“Really?” Fitz asks.

“Yes. So … that’s why you reacted that way. But Fitz, why didn’t you say something? We could have played something different. Something that doesn’t involve alcohol.”

Fitz shrugs. “I didn’t want to spoil the fun. Because … it was nice. To … to play something together, like, uh, normal people do.” He blushes.

Skye gets what he means with “normal people”. She thinks she had the same feeling about this. “It was nice for me too. But … it’s not nice when someone doesn’t feel ok with it,” she says carefully.

Fitz sighs. “I know. But … it’s kind of stupid to react badly to a drinking game. It’s just … I really don’t want to be like him, you know? I know it doesn’t make me a drunk just because I have some beers with friends and get a bit tipsy, but still … Sometimes, it just hits me. When I smell the alcohol. It’s bits and pieces. Just … flashes of memories. Him yelling at me, for example. Him, calling me stupid.” He shudders.

“What an asshole,” Skye says, feeling a sudden violent spark of rage. “You're anything but stupid, Fitz.”

Fitz smiles weakly. “Yeah. Well. He called me a lot of other things. Worse things.”

Skye swallows. Her own memories come back. She hasn’t been with the drunk foster dad for very long. But it was enough time. Enough time for him to cause some scars. “The guy I had lived with for some time, called me a hyperactive troublemaker who will never find someone who loves her, who will never be happy or successful,” she says quietly. “Guess, they like to throw things at you which actually applies to _them_.”

“Makes sense,” Fitz says and sighs. “My father used the you will never be loved or appreciated often as well.” He sits on the edge of his bed and gestures towards it. “Want to sit down?”

Skye nods and does. “Does your father know you’re now a very successful genius engineer at Shield at least?” She asks.

Fitz shakes his head. “I don’t know what he knows. He left when I was ten. I try not to think too much about him. He doesn’t deserve to know about me or my life. He decided to not be a part in it.”

Skye nods and smiles at him. “I think that’s a good strategy. I try that too. Leave the past in the past and all. That’s the one good thing that child therapist they made me go to once said to me.” After a short moment of hesitance, she adds, “You know, I really enjoy spending time with you and Simmons. I thought you won’t want to have anything to do with me. Because … Well. Because I’m not really like you and don’t know shit, but well.” She laughs weakly.

Fitz looks at her amazed and confused. “But … that’s not true at all! You know so much about computers and hacking, you are smart at solving problems and you care so much about everyone’s safety all the time. Uh, actually I thought _you_ won’t want to have anything to do with _me_!”

Daisy blinks. “Oh.”

They stare at each other awkwardly. The next moment, they both burst out into laughter.

“We’re a couple of idiots in a certain way,” Skye says soberly when she can breathe again.

Fitz nods and grins. He looks much happier now. “I think I can’t go to bed now. Stopped being tired. Uh, do you want to play some games?” He gestures towards his Xbox.

“Oh. I’d love to!” Skye says, feeling warm inside.

They play almost the whole night and, in the morning,, they appear to the briefing with shadows under their eyes, earning some accusatory glances of Coulson. But they don’t really care. That moment of bonding was worth it.


End file.
